FateStay Mukomizuna Moonlit Knight
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: With the defeat by the hands of Caster in his memories, Shiro must now take back what was stolen from him with the help of veteran Grail War mage and adopted father Kiritsugu under the moniker of Moon Knight, but is something else going on behind the shadows of the Grail Wars? Also what part was the new Kingpin Shinji Matou have to play in it?
1. Episode 1

"It's been two weeks since anyone's seen him, it's safe to say he got the message about the city now belonging to the Kingpin" a thug said as Shinji walked into a club with Rin on his arm. Rin was scowling as she was forced to be on Shinji's arm for the sake of Sakura's life. It appears that Shinji made a deal with Caster, he would get Rin and control of the city while Caster was able to roam free to do what she wanted and the Saber class servant that belonged to the Emiya clan.

"Evening sir" the bouncer said

"Good evening is everything going smoothly?" Shinji asked

"Yes sir" The bouncer said

"Excellent, VIP lounge as usual" he said as he passed a waitress

"This way sir" The girl said

"She should get out of her while she can"  
"What was that Rin" Shinji said

"Nothing, dear" Rin spat as if the words were acid.

"You'll come around eventually" Shinji said

* * *

'It has been two weeks since I got my ass kicked by Caster. Ever since then I've isolated myself with my father Kiritsugu in the family compound' Shiro recounted attacking several training dummies with a baton. 'I need to get stronger to rescue Rin, Sakura, Illya and Saber. My father is the hero called Moon Knight while I'm the Mukomizuna, the Daredevil, the future Archer EMIYA!' he thought standing still as the rain poured down showing him where everything was. 'I need to get stronger. otherwise how will I save those who can't. that night I felt hopeless. But now I feel...anger; the city has been afraid as this new Kingpin Shinji Matou has been terrorising it. But tonight it will end. My father will be coming back in a few hours. Its time, time for the reveal of the New Daredevil! I know where to strike first.' Shiro thought as he jumped over the compound wall.

"Tonight the city will feel safer than it has in a while" Shiro said walking off. The sound of the city luring him in.

* * *

Moon Knight was down at the docks looking around his black and white armour protecting him from the weather coming in from the seas. He knew the Kingpin had an outpost aroudn the docks. He could see the bridge in the distance.

"You know I hope you can save someone today Shiro" Moon Knight said as he looked back at the location he hoped was the thug's hideout. Quiet he withdrew his nunchaku and walked over to it "Khonshu bless my campaign" he said as he booted the door down "Evening fellas" he said before smacking the closet two thugs out cold before he looked at the leader.

"Now tell me, the Kingpin has a little girl hidden away, tell me where she is and I won't smack you around like a bitch" Moon Knight said

"We're just he's dock enforcers, we don't about anything going on in the city" the thug said

"Pity" Moon Knight said knocking him out

"Wait" a random thug said "He had me drive him to some old mansion in the woods. He said he was keeping someone special there" the thug said

"Thank you" Moon Knight said knocking him out "I'm coming Illya"

* * *

Shiro stood on the bridge as he was about to enter the city for the first time in weeks. Taking a deep breath he 'looked' up and shouted

"TRACE ON!" he shouted summoning a black costume, Taking a billy club out quickly he shot a cable out so he could move easier in the city

'How long have it been since I came here, this city is under the control of the Kingpin now, something I should of taken care of by now' Shiro thought as he skipped over buildings like he was walking.

"Finally, this must be it!" he said 'looking' at the Kingpin's club. He waited awhile before jumping down into an alley behind the club. Using his abilities to scout the area.

"I have business to attend to, watch over her for me will you?" Shinji asked

'So she's in there' Shiro thought

"Yes sir, will Gil be going with you?" a thug asked

'Gil, that must be Gilgamesh; so he's now Shinji's servant. And once he gets rid of both Caster and Saber he'll have the Grail.' Shiro thought

"Yes. After all this new business acquaintance is quite dangerous.

'So he's meeting up with Caster after all" Shiro growled.

"Anyway I'll be off. See you in an hour" Shinji said as he left.

'Now to work' Daredevil said finding the power bow. "TRACE ON!" he said summoning a blade. "Here we go" he muttered slicing the cable turning off the power. HE opened the back door and silently entered, he had created an advantage for himself.

"A blackout, shit" a thug said

"Just go check the breaker. We have to keep the Tohsaka girl here while the boss has business with that Caster chick" a second thug said

"I know, I know. Geez did you give her that sleeping potion" the first thug asked

"Yep, she drank it all down, she won't be waking up till tomorrow" the second said

"Good to hear" Daredevil said

"What" the thugs asked only to get a billy club to the throat and nose knocking them both out, he quickly ascend to the rafters of the club and used his radar sense to scope the place out. He saw several thugs started to draws their handguns. Semi-automatics with a twelve round clip. Standard gangster weapons. He located several dancers cowering backstage and finally on an upper balcony was Rin fast asleep. 'Shinji must put her to sleep so she doesn't escape

"UP THERE!" a thug said

"WHOA SHIT Is that Daredevil?" the second thug from before said

"Can't be, he wears red not Black, besides ever since Shinji took over from the Dark man Daredevil hasn't shown his face" the first thug said

"Surprise" Daredevil said as several torches shone on his new black outfit which had red armour on the chest with additional pieces going down his abdomen, red and steel kneepads, serrated silver armour on his shoulders, thighs and shins completed the look.

"Eat this" a thug with a nightstick said as Daredevil blocked it making a chink sound on the red armguards.

"Not so smart are ya" Daredevil said as he flung the thugs around the room, rebounding off the supports to get better angles of attacks and surprises.

"Get the damn lights back-" the thugs started before he was gut checked by Daredevil

"Oh crap, I'm done for" the last thug awake quivered

"Boo" Daredevil whispered making the thug flee while voiding his bladder. Looking up Daredevil just smiled before traversing to Rin's level and saw her sleeping soundly

"Time to go home" Daredevil said picking her up.

* * *

Moon Knight stood on the river as he watched Daredevil fly underneath the bridge using his baton and cable while carrying Rin

"At least one of us had a good night tonight" he said smile as he lowered his mask and hood becoming Kiritsugu again. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up, inhaling the noxious fumes and felt calmer

"You do realise that this war may not end so happily right Emiya?" a voice said

"If you say so" Kiritsugu said exhaling "But right now is what really matters to me" he added

"Oh please, so you gain back a shard of the key. But what will you do when the shard is substituted?" the voice asked again

"Why would that work?" Kiritsugu asked

"A way around most things can be found. But so now; maybe these will help in an emergency" the voice said showing three glowing cards, one red, one white and one purple. "All you need to do is find a way" it added before the cards flittered off.

"And what about you, how will you stop the boy?"

"Who pray tell said I wanted to stop him?" the voice replied.

"Jerk off" Kiritsugu said as he raised his cigarette to his mouth, only to realise it was frozen solid. "Prick"

* * *

"Here we are; back home" Shiro said lowering Rin onto the bed she was using when she slept over. Smiling he placed a hand on her dress and exchanged it with her white and olive green nightgown. He then stood up grabbed a coat hanger and placed the first layer, a knee length strapless dress in blood red on the hanger, before pulling on the black see through lace covered over-dress on. Once it was in the cupboard Shiro walked over to his girlfriend and pulled the covers over her; silently kissing her. Outside Shiro looked up at the moon smiling as he had saved one of the captives. The feeling made him giddy, and in that instance of time nothing could bring him down into despair. He didn't even notice Kiritsugu checking on him before heading to bed. Shiro himself then stood up and headed over to his shed workshop and flopped on his hammock.

"I don't know if you're there tonight like usual Tenshi, but thank you; for watching over us like your namesake" Shiro said fading into dreamland.

* * *

"I'm baaaack" Shinji shouted, only to see his men defeated and scattered. Rin was gone and the lighst were off. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"One heck of a party I take it" Gil said

"Shut up servant" Shinji said

"We were attacked" a thug said

"I think a better way to describe it was ambushed, by one guy; he came in here took us all down and left with ya girl all in fifteen minutes" a second thug said

"One man did all this, must have been strong" Gil chuckled

"The man without fear, Boss it was the Mukomizuna" the first thug said

"Daredevil, what's he going back; everything was going so well" Shinji said

"At least he can still be killed" Gil said

"Not this time, he came in with some sort of black armour on, it deflected our shots and blades" the second thug said

"You were bloody saying?" Shinji asked. "Anyway I'm heading back to my office, to think of a way to clean up this Daredevil mess. Gil help them" Shinji said

"Yes sir" Gil said summoning two swords. As Shinji strolled out of the club screams of his former employees dying filled the air.

"Now that was unfortunate" Shinji said walking away.

* * *

Rin groaned as she woke up

"I hate that rat" she griped as she pushed the covers off of herself and stretch; being half awake she didn't realise she was not in Shinji's mansion or the Matou household. Stumbling along she started to hear the rain pouring down. She noticed something making her stop. Her eyes widened once she realised where she was, for just a few yards in front of was someone she wanted to see again

"Shiro?" she asked. Once the boy stopped and turned to her, tears prickled her eyes. "SHIRO!" she shouted running up to him

"RIN!" he shouted she collided with him and pulled him into a longing and passionate kiss. Shiro's hands quickly wrap around her body and held her. "Its oaky, you're safe"

"You saved me, you saved me" she cried as he just held her as she cried tears of joy for she was now in warm and loving hands, she was safe!

"I'm never going to lose you again, you hear me" Shiro said

* * *

On a balocny nearby drinking a cup of coffee was Kiritsugu, who just smiled seeing his son hold his girlfriend. They now had something to fight for, a reason to stop The Kingpin from obtaining the Holy Grail; for him it was his family, for Shiro it was his friends and family, those they loved were the reasons they had to stop this cold war.

"So tell me Irisviel, do you think we have a hope for victory" he asked, and almost instantly the wind answered him.

'yes'

"thank you"

* * *

 **Welcome to Season 2 of Mukomizuna: Fate/Stay Mukomizuna- Moonlit Knight now with Kiritsugu as Moon Knight, a mysterious voice which will be revealed later on, more Grail wars action hopefully, awesome action and heartwarming love scenes; in fact I was tearing up writing the Shirrin scene at the end there. Anyway I will reintroduce those servants who died in S1, and a new servant next episode. Not to mention Shiro's suit in this ep was the Black armoured Daredevil look introduce in Daredevil #319.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Episode 2

"Man this is seriously a boring town, why did I come here in the first place?" a young woman asked munching on some sort of pastry. She quickly wiped off a bit of honey running down her chin. "Prana seems a little low in this city. But then again something could be smothering it" she said looking around. She stood still admiring the bridge before walking off. I hope mum's around" she said in a solemn way.

* * *

"Geez hurry up Shiro, we'll be late!" Rin shouted

"I case you haven't noticed we're already two weeks late" Shiro shouted back

"Sure is lively with you here miss Tohsaka" Kiritsugu said reading a paper

"I'm sorry for that Mr Emiya" Rin blushed

"Don't be; I was friends with Tiger" Kiritsugu said

"How is she?" Shiro asked

"Bored, I nearly had to hit her with the Tora-Shirai to calm her down" Kiritsugu said "Now it's about time for school" he said looking at a clock

"So it is" Shiro said feeling his watch as he got up. "I'll see you after school.

"Alright; but be careful" Kiritsugu said sighing after the door closed "Maybe I should talk to Rin about his gift?

* * *

"Should we tell him I know?" Rin asked

"Not yet, let him come to us first" Shiro said "But for now, brace yourself" he smiled

"What?" Shiro asked

"RIN! Where were you, are you okay; did Shinji harm you, but more importantly did Shiro save you?" Ayako asked squeezing the life out of her friend

"You told her?" Rin glared at Shiro

"Shiro, you're safe. I thought something happened to you, that was until yesterday" Issei said pushing up his glasses

"Yesterday, what happened?" Shiro asked as Ayako placed a paper in his hand " **DAREDEVIL RETURNS, KINGPIN PUT IN CHECK"** was the headline

"So Shinji's in trouble now, but he still has Sakura and Illya" Rin said

"Plus Daphne" Shiro said

"So get them back!" Issei said

"Easy for you to say, we don't know where they are" Rin said

"So look" Issei said

"Where do we start?" Shiro asked

* * *

"So this is the place huh?" the girl asked "seems cosy" she said walking into the Emiya compound "Hello?" she shouted "YO Anyone here?" she shouted out. She looked around before drawing out a wide bladed tanto dagger, hoping she was alone. Quickly she slid open a door and slowly entered before removing her boots. The girl quickly went from room to room looking for signs of life. 'There appears to be signs of life here but not at the moment' she thought. She however was confused there should have been a maid or something "So where's the maid" she asked removing her red jacket once she reached the lounge room. She also quickly removed her top and shorts as well before drifting off to sleep. "Mother, where are you?" she softly asked.

* * *

"I'll keep an eye out for anything at Ryuudou temple" Issei said

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Shiro said

"No problem, just stop Shinji and whoever he is working with" Issei said

"I will" Shiro said

"Then maybe, just maybe you can retire and live a happy life with Tohsaka" Issei said

"Still don't like her do you?" Shiro laughed

"Get out of here, I'm sure a certain cat needs a visit from her ward" Issei replied.

"will do" Shiro said as Rin helped him along. An hour later they reach the hospital where Kiritsugu had taken Taiga. Once they made their way up to her room. It was silent, nothing like the loud and energetic Taiga they all knew.

"I hate seeing her like this, she's suppose to be up and about mooching off of us and shouting at us for saying that name" Shiro said upste

"We'll get those bastard back, and then we'll save Illya and Sakura finally we'll end the Grail war!" Rin said taking his hand

"Shinji fucked up big this time!" Shiro said walking out of the room. "We'll Avenge the city and defend it from anything in the future"  
"War's a nasty business" Rin said.

* * *

That evening when Shiro returned home he froze as the air had a slightly sweet scent to it. Shiro inhaled deeper to get more of the scent. It was a mix of spun sugar, orchids, vanilla, apples and a hint of cinnamon. Shiro was nervous so he quietly went over to the shed and found his original black costume.

"Better to be safe than sorry" he said equipping it. It was a bit more comfortable than the Black armour he wore these days. He would still use the red costume for time to time as well. "Time to see who our house guest is" He growled grabbing a pair of steel poles and twirled them. He leapt in through the air landing on the porch. The sweet smell was still in the air. Luckily it created a scent trail on Shiro's radar sense. He showed him whoever was in his home was in the lounge. He quickly found the person; he tapped her back with his weapons.

"Not yet" she moaned

"Really, then when?" Shiro asked spooking the girl who only had her underwear. "So who are you?" he asked, only to be kicked and sent flying

"Intruder" the girl said pulling on her tube top

"Ow, and that's my line" Shiro said bringing up his weapons, thinking quickly he used it to block a hammer kick from above. 'She's got training, maybe MMA judging by her stance. but which ones?' he asked adopting a boxing style over the kendo.

"A boxer huh?" she asked only to be tripped.

"How's the floor?" Daredevil asked.

"Try it yourself" she said knocking Daredevil to the floor. Standing up the girl was going in for a finishing move when she felt something cold against her neck.

"One more move and you'll have a hole in your neck to help you breathe backwards" Kiritsugu said as Rin raced in and helped Daredevil.

"I take it you are Kiritsugu Emiya?" the girl asked

"What of it?" Kiritsugu asked

"My name is Merida Lyons, you know my mother Daphne Lyons!" Merida said

"WHAT!" the trio shouted.

* * *

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Shiro said

"Sorry" Rin said

"That bloody hurts" Shiro said

"She gave you a kick in the ribs and you went flying back huh?" Rin asked

"Shut up" Shiro growled.

"So any idea who she is?" Rin asked

"Merida Lyons, Saber's daughter" Shiro said

"Exactly, we don't know which spirit Saber is, so we don't know who she is and why she's here" Rin said

"I'm hoping the old man does" Shiro said

"How come?" Rin asked confused.

"Simple, Dad was Saber's previous master" Shiro revealed

* * *

"So Merida, or should I call you Mordred instead?" Kiritsugu said

"If you must" Merida said

"Why are you, as you can see Saber isn't here" Kiritsugu said

"A man in a long cape sent me here to help the Daredevil defend this city and to reclaim the shards of the False Grail a servant and her pawns are trying to summon" he said taking a gulp of drink.

"So that man in meddling again" Kiritsugu said "Alright so where are we going next?"

"Don't know. All I was told was I'm here to help and I had to get along with father" she said

"Father, oh you mean Saber, right. She told me about you" Kiritsugu said

"Really" Merdia said "I thought she wouldn't"

"Don't underestimate Saber" Kiritsugu said walking away.

* * *

"so any idea where Shinji might be hiding the others?" Shiro asked as Rin looked over a map.

"No, but then again have we checked the Einzbern and Matou Mansions?" Rin asked

"Too obvious"

"But this is Shinji we're talking about here"

"Maybe, but still" Shiro said

"We'll look at this in the morning, goodnight" Rin said walking over to her guest bedroom

"Goodnight" Shiro said heading off for his room. Once the pair had fallen asleep Kiritsugu walked out in his Moon Knight armour.

"I better get going before those two go themselves

"Allow me to accompany you" Merida said walking out with a pair of serrated blades and a long sword on her back.

"Thank you, Mordred" Kiritsugu said

"Actually, call me Blade" Merida said sliding on a pair of red shades

* * *

"So where are we?" Blade asked as she looked around

"The Einzbern mansion, this was where Illya lived" Moon Knight said as he curled his crescent moon shaped cloak over his black and white armour.

"You lived as in?" Blade asked

"She moved into my compound with my son" Moon Knight said

"Nevermind that, come on" Blade said walking up to the door and kicked it opened. Once she walked in she whistled.

"So this is where Berserker died" Moon Knight said

"Her servant I take it?" Blade asked

"Yeah, she wanted to enter the Grail wars for revenge against us" Moon Knight said

"How sad" Blade said running her hand over a piece of granite

"Blame her grandfather, he poisoned her mind and then when I tried to claim her, wouldn't allow me to, so I told Shiro of all that because I passed on" Moon Knight said looking around

"Where would they keep your daughter?" Blade asked

"Most likely in a basement lab" Moon Knight said preparing his staff.

"Right behind you" Blade said drawing her longsword. Once they reached the basement. Moon Knight felt despair as nothing was there.

"I should've known she wouldn't be here" Moon Knight said

"We'll find her" Blade said "But for now we have to get back before Shiro wakes up"

"Alright, let's go" Moon Knight said disheartened.

* * *

"That fool Shinji nearly lost another one of the keys" Caster said

"So where is she?" her master asked

"Somewhere no one will find her. Besides the other two keys are well hidden" Caster said

"I'm worried about the Mukomizuna" her master said

"The Daredevil is nothing to us"

"Well I for one do not trust him to leave us alone" her master said

"Then have Shinji do something that will cause trouble in the city for the hero to deal with" Caster said

"I doubt he'll listen to us" her master said

"He will, if he wants out help in conquering this city" Caster said

"Of course" he said leaving making Caster sigh.

"Why did the Grail create Daredevil, or did someone else using the power of the Grail?" Caster asked.

* * *

Shiro suddenly shot up sweating, he had the dream of the fires of Fuyuki city again but something was different, after the woman's voice informed him about saving the city, a chant of Latin could be heard in a male voice.

"Arise Mukomizuna of Fuyuki City and go, grow and learn how to defend your home from evil at a future date" the voice said, he saw a glimpse of a tall cape being swished as he walked away

"Who was that guy?" he asked as he laid down and tried to go back to sleep, "Is someone trying to help me?" he laid there before sighing "Illya, Sakura andf Daphne where are you?" finally falling asleep he may have gained his answers.

* * *

He saw a glimpse of a church alter, in front of the wall was Saber in a white dress with red wire binding her hands making her bend at the hips. Revealing her stockings and garter. She seemed to be in pain, then it flashed to Sakura surrounded by burning candles and weird waist high spires, while she was forced into a bondage like outfit. Tears streamed down her face. And finally he glimpsed where Illya was, it was the last place he would expect: a dungeon under the old Ghost House. She was wearing the same thing a hospital patient would wear with bloody bandages on her name. And all of them said the same thing

"Help us, please"

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter and it seems like someone else had a hand in Shiro's awakening as Daredevil, plus a new character. So let's do a character roster up, plus thank you for those who followed and fav this already, but I need to know if I'm on the right path with the storyline, because I know some people really didn't like when I deviated from the source material fo the Grail Wars, so now I'm using it as a plot line while trying to set up the third one which will hopefully be towards the end of the series. So if you like or don't like tell me about and I'll fix it**

 **Now updated character roster**

 **Shiro-Daredevil  
Issei-Foggy** **Ayako-Karen  
Daphne/Saber-herself (no Marvel persona)** **Rin-Elektra/?  
Sakura-?** **Illya-herself  
Morder/Red Saber/Merdia-Blade** **Kiritsugu-Moon Knight  
?-?**


End file.
